


Врата рая да откроются праведникам

by Zaholustie2019



Series: Лохду [2]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Врата рая да откроются праведникам

Ручей, как и обещал Уилл, казался каскадом хрустальных капель, сладкая вода щемила зубы, а камни на дне манили набрать горсть и катать в кулаке, радуясь их круглым, гладким бокам. Ганнибал взял один, осмотрел внимательно и аккуратно положил на прежнее место. К ручью и камешкам на его дне претензий не было. Ганнибал вытер руки красным платком в сине-зеленую клетку, купленным в Глазго и идеально вписывающимся в картину мира вокруг, повернулся и осторожно спустился с холма вниз, к дороге.

Там все оставалось неизменно: Уилл, меланхолично ощипывающий цветок клевера, дорожный знак «Не больше трех овец в ряд», наполовину засыпанная недавним камнепадом дорога и их Лендровер, одно колесо которого спустило. «Впрочем, — подумал Ганнибал, — даже на четырех колесах мы бы в эту расщелину не втиснулись». 

— Втиснулись, — оторвался от медитации Уилл, — у мэра Лохду — Лендровер, не будь камней — отлично доехали бы. 

Ганнибал кивнул и посмотрел на телефон.

— Связь есть только в Лохду, и то, если выплыть на середину залива, — Уилл улыбнулся. — Какой воздух прекрасный! Я знал, что тебе здесь понравится. 

— Я словно попал в полотна Джозефа Фаркуарсона.

— Не так глубоко и безнадежно, — отмахнулся Уилл, — дядя писал, что рейсовый автобус снова пустили. Здесь живут сердечные люди, и нам обязательно помогут. 

— Автобус не проедет. 

— Конечно нет, он вернется в город, кондуктор позвонит дяде, тот приедет и заберет нас.

Ганнибал огляделся. Вокруг все дышало покоем, безмятежностью и влагой, предвещавшей близкий ливень. Покидать такую блаженную тишину не хотелось.

— Сколько раз в день ходит автобус? 

Уилл потянулся.

— Ноль целых двести восемьдесят пять, дальше много. Зато второй раз завтра. Мы уже почти приехали.

Крупная дождевая капля скатилась по щеке Ганнибала Лектера.

— Добро пожаловать в Лохду!


End file.
